


Happy Holidays

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. So my moms kicking me out because I’m bi, um it’s been pretty hard especially with the holidays. Anyway I was wondering if y'all could write something with the tfw, Charlie, maybe Gabe, and we just have a happy Christmas together? Thank you. Sorry.





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. So my moms kicking me out because I’m bi, um it’s been pretty hard especially with the holidays. Anyway I was wondering if y'all could write something with the tfw, Charlie, maybe Gabe, and we just have a happy Christmas together? Thank you. Sorry.

Skipping down the hallways, Charlie bust into your room. “ _BESTIE_!” She jumped on your bed, making you laugh. “It’s Christmas.”

You groaned and opened your eyes. Charlie was sitting on your hips in her pajamas, her red hair in pigtails, and a big grin on her face. “You are way too excited for this.” You shook your head. “Every year you get excited, and every year it’s the same- a let down.”

“Not this year!” She giggled, climbing off of you.

Pushing back the blankets, her excitement was contagious. A smile grew on your face as you shook your head. “I hate you.” You laughed, chasing your lifelong best friend out of your dorm, and through the halls. Your laughter could be heard echoing, letting the others know you were on your way.

You skid to a stop in the living room, confused. “Girls, so good of you to join us.” The headmistress of the orphanage smiled at you. “We have some wonderful news.” Your heart was hammering in your chest, gripping Charlie’s hand in yours. “This is Mr. and Mrs. Sam Winchester. They’re adopting you _both_.”

Tears came to your eyes. “Really?!” You squealed. Taking on one 13 year old girl was enough. But two? That was just brave.

Mrs. Winchester smiled at you, her brown eyes shining with happiness. “We are, but you both need to hurry. We have somewhere to be, there are some people very anxious to meet you.”

“Can I ask a question first, please?” You asked, earning a nod. You looked between your new parents. “Why us? Why pick the two of us?”

Sam grinned. “When we were looking at everyone’s files, we were told all about how close you are. How you’ve been best friends since before you could remember. We couldn’t break that apart. So, we wanted to keep you together. You’re sisters now.”

Running forward, you hugged them both. “We’ll be back!” You grinned up at them before the two of you turned and ran up the stairs. 

* * *

## – 3 years later –

“MOM!” You called out, moving through the house in your pajamas. “MOM!” You called out, a bit more annoyed than the first time. Finally, you found her in the kitchen. “Mom.”

She sighed and turned. “Yes, Y/N?” She asked.

You groaned. “Uncle Dean is being weird.” She raised an eyebrow at you. “He’s trying to make Gabe laugh…by trying to tell him he’s Batman.”

“Your brother is 7, sweetie. He loves Batman.” She reminded you. “Can you go tell your sister to come down for breakfast?”

“Even Gabe thinks Uncle Dean is weird. Please tell me that Uncle Cas is coming this year. Last year him and Aunt Hannah went to her family’s Christmas.”

She laughed and nodded. “They will be here. I promise. Now go.” She shoo’d you.

Smiling, you walked out to find out where Charlie was hiding out at. She was probably off on her phone with her girlfriend.

* * *

“Presents!” Gabe yelled, running from the dining room in front of everyone towards the living room. You and Charlie followed, than your parents, then your Uncle’s and their wives. Your cousin, Ben, was spending this Christmas with his grandparents.

Once everyone was situated, the room was full of laughter and talking. It was nothing like your Christmases growing up, that was for sure. Every Christmas marked another year that you’d had a real family, and that’s the only thing that you had ever wished for. Smiling at Charlie, she grinned right back. You were forever thankful that they hadn’t split you up.

“Merry Christmas!” Uncle Dean called out, a chorus of ‘Merry Christmas’ could be heard from everyone in the room.


End file.
